History in the Making
by Itachiforever342
Summary: In the distant future, a cursed artifact has pulled the heir of the Nara Clan back to the time of the Shinobi Clan Wars! Spoilers for later chapters in the manga!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is just something I wrote for fun, asking myself "what if?"

* * *

**History in the Making**

"Shikako! Keep up, would you?!"

A girl around seven years old put her hands behind her head and sighed. "Coming, Mai-sensei," she called and then muttered under her breath, "How troublesome."

She didn't run, instead she dragged her feet along the hallway behind the rest of her class. Her instructor stood between her and the rest of the children, not wanting the lazy girl to get separated from the class. She stared blankly at all the exhibits which were all under shatterproof glass, only to stop in front of one. She pointed to it and called, "Mai-sensei, what's this?"

The teacher paused and went back for her most unmotivated student. "What could you possibly be interested in?"

The young girl pointed at the display case in front of her. "I've never seen a shinobi tool like this before. What's it do?"

"This? It's not a shinobi tool."

"Then what is it? If it wasn't a shinobi tool, it wouldn't be in this section."

"Hmmm…it says here it was used in the Final Great Shinobi War, but beyond that, nothing, not even what its purpose was."

What Shikako was pointing at was a black metal collar set with glistening rubies, matching bracelets with black chains connecting them, along with another chain trailing from the back of the collar. A huge ruby dangled from a fine black chain that seemed like a silly adornment compared to the rest.

What really was odd was the foreboding chakra lingering around it, although not outside the glass.

Shikako tilted her head to the side and scratched her neck. "It looks more like a capturing device than a tool. Why does it have rubies set into it? That's weird."

"You're asking a lot of questions I can't answer, Shikako. Let's just go, the rest of the class is waiting in the next room."

As they turned to go, a dark voice growled, "**Uzumaki…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**"

Like snapping jaws of a wild animal, Shikako's neck and wrists were seized by the shackles, the foreign chakra flowing through her body, which made her scream in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

"SHIKAKO!" the teacher cried, running to her student, only to be repelled. "A barrier…I have to get the ANBU down here right away!"

* * *

The Kyudaime Hokage watched as many things were tried to free the young girl from the cursed object. He grimaced as he noticed the changes which had overcome her small frame. She now had fox ears growing from the sides of her head, claws from her fingers and toes, fangs in her mouth, and she was in the process of growing nine tails from her backside.

"Any progress, Captain?" he softly queried, as to not frighten the girl further.

"No, the only thing we even found out was that whoever tries to take hold of the longest chain, it's instant death."

"Any guesses what she could be turning into?"

"From the history we were able to scrounge up, she seems to be transforming into the Kyubi."

"The Kyubi…but it was permanently sealed generations ago!"

"From what Mai-san was able to piece together, a voice called Shikako-chan 'Uzumaki' before it seized her."

"Uzumaki? That's impossible, she's part of the Nara Clan!"

"The main line of the Uzumaki Clan must've crossed with the Nara Clan in the past. Mai-san did say she has a large chakra capacity for one of the Nara Clan's main bloodline."

"Now isn't the time to be talking about bloodlines! One of our potential kunoichi is being transformed into a monster!"

"If we can't get that off her, it will be too late."

Red fur like peach fuzz grew from her skin, her pupils lengthening to slits as they turned crimson. She shrieked as a huge dark hole formed in the floor and she dropped into it.

"**Now you will see what being imprisoned is all about!**"

* * *

Setup chapter for what's coming up next! :D

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

From this point forward, is spoilers for more recent chapters of the manga! Please heed this warning if you haven't gotten so far as the defeat of Kabuto!

* * *

Shikako opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a forest, lying amidst a pile of dead leaves. She stood and noticed a light dusting of snow on the ground. She was surprised to find she wasn't cold at all, even if she only wore her summer clothes and shinobi sandals, her hair tied back like a pineapple at the back of her head.

"Where am I? It doesn't snow in Hi no Kuni…the former Yuki no Kuni? But…I know that mountain…"

She looked up at the smooth face of what would be the Hokage Monument. "If it's snowing in a forest where there's no village to be found… _When_ am I?"

Suddenly, the chain at the back of the collar yanked her hard in a strict west direction, not heeding that she ran into trees and through brambles. She was a mess of bruises and scratches when it stopped, only for her to find she was standing in the middle of a river, between two boys about twelve or thirteen. She tensed as they drew weapons, only for her to put her hands up and cry, "I'm unarmed, please don't kill me!"

The one on her left relaxed first and asked, "What is it? Not a fox, but not a human, either."

The one on her right frowned and glared. "Who cares what it is? An evil chakra's coming from it that I've never felt before. I intend to kill it before it can try anything."

"It said it was unarmed, Madara!" the first boy shouted.

"As unarmed as a wild animal can be, Hashirama!" the second yelled back. "The speed it arrived here was unlike anything I've seen without any techniques! We have to kill it or else it'll attack as soon as our backs are turned!"

"You don't know that! It looks scared, not angry!"

She heaved a loud sigh and looked up at the clouds. "So troublesome…"

* * *

The boys argued for a good hour before they tired and just glared at each other, at an impasse of what to do with her. She shook herself, since she was wet. She looked from one to the other and muttered, "What was it that brought me between the two founders of Konohagakure no Sato? As children, no less? And what did that voice mean by 'see what being imprisoned is all about'? This is all so troublesome."

She grimaced when it started to snow, her fur shielding her from the worst of it, but soon clumps of it began flowing down the river and she held herself. She looked at each of them and spread her hands. "Would you two _please_ stop the staring contest and please let me out of this river? It's very cold and I might catch one!"

Hashirama gave Madara a pleading look and the Uchiha boy sighed with a pout. "Fine, you take it. I'm covered in snow and if I kill it, it would be a pointless death."

"Thanks, Madara! You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Madara grimaced, but waved as he leapt away. Hashirama came running over, brushing himself off, and asked, "Why didn't you run away while we were arguing or glaring at each other? Anyone else would've."

She tugged at the chain and huffed in frustration. "I can't. This chain has me stuck here. I think you'll have to pick it up to guide me."

"You look like a dog someone's tied up and left. What are you, anyway?"

"I don't know, it all happened so fast and I was here, being pulled by this chain to this spot. It was so painful…I was a normal girl only a short time ago."

"You mean…you were human?"

She nodded.

"What made you like this, chained up like an animal?"

"These weird bonds. I was minding my own business and they snapped around me."

He scratched the back of his head and smiled uneasily. "Well, I'll take you to my clan to see what they can do."

He picked up the chain, only for it to wrap around his wrist like a snake. "What the—hey! Leggo of me!"

He yanked on it, only for her to be pulled so she hit him square in the stomach. He grunted, then scowled as he grumbled, "Come on, let's just get out of here before Otou-sama decides to send someone to come look for me."

They ran through the forest, Shikako barely able to keep up with him, even with her new body. He looked back at her and asked, "You okay? You sound like you're out of breath already."

"I…am… Would you…slow…down…?" she asked through heaving gasps.

"How old are you, anyways?"

"Seven…I just…started…training…a…year ago…"

He slowed down and crouched, presenting his back to her. She hopped on and looped her arms around his neck. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed again as he realized she wasn't tightening her arms further. "Now we don't have to slow down."

Her tails waved behind him like a bunch of banners as he leapt and sprinted back to the Senju Clan village. She felt his back tighten as he slowed to a walk, letting her down and pulling her close as the first of the adults spotted them (ones keeping guard). In only a second, his brother, Tobirama, and father, Butsuma, leapt in, brandishing weapons.

Shikako shied back while Hashirama planted himself in front of her, shielding her from any attack.

"Hashi, what manner of thing have you brought into our camp?" Tobirama demanded, frowning as she peeked from under his older brother's arm.

"I've only seen a creature like that once before, but it was hundreds of times larger and didn't walk on two legs," the head of the Senju Clan proclaimed. "The Kyubi."

Murmurs sounded amongst the others of the clan who'd gathered, some drawing weapons while others merely watched.

"Does this mean the Kyubi's produced a half-breed spawn?"

"It does look humanoid."

"Where did Hashirama-sama find this infant Kyubi?"

"It appears to be chained to him."

"It might be here to eat all our children and destroy us."

"It seems docile, in fact terrified of us, rather than rabid and fearsome."

"Maybe Hashirama-sama tamed it with these bonds?"

"A trophy from a battle?"

"A pet, perhaps?"

"Why is it wearing human clothing?"

"Maybe it stole them to look more human."

Hashirama grinned broadly and explained, "I found it out in the forest! It looked cold and afraid, out all on its own, so I brought it here so we could take care of it!"

Tobirama snorted and was about to say something when the boys' father cut him off.

"Hashirama, it had these chains on it when you found it?"

"Yeah, it looked like a lost puppy, out in the snow like that! It would've died if I'd just left it there!"

"Your heart is too soft for a shinobi, so you will take care of it by yourself. No one will help you, since it is your pet. Understand?"

Hashirama nodded. "Yes, Otou-sama! I'll take good care of it!"

He brought her to his room and yawned, as it was after dark. He fell onto his bed, then patted the space next to him. "I don't need you catching cold, so climb in."

She nodded and was fast asleep as soon as her head had hit the pallet.

* * *

Yay! Chibi founders!

So yeah, this is inspired by the flashback chapters of when Hashirama and Madara just met, the timing a bit tweaked.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA!

*raises eyebrow* I don't think the review box is meant for trolling...but... It seems that I'm either being trolled or I don't quite understand the comment given to me. Can anyone tell me what it means?

This is the review "**madara2**" sent me:

**White girls should never be alone near black neighborhoods. And white men need to keep their guard up when blacks appear whom they don't know. There is no need to hate all blacks. Just protect yourselves from the harsh reality of black hatred and violence which is cultivated by the Left. watch?vrZErivmB7SQ**

Has anyone else gotten a review like this? Because I don't like it when people do stuff like this to me. *frowns and shakes head*

Here's the new chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hashi, you're more than just a softy, you're treating it better than your family! You treat it like a prized rabbit or a puppy!"

Hashirama looked up from brushing Shikako's fur with a piece of velvet. Over the weeks, she'd taken to wearing less and less clothes, since her fur got irritated by anything save the most minimal of clothing, now only wearing a plain blue gi tied a bit loose so it wouldn't rub her fur wrong. She also didn't change her lazy habits, even if she trained with Hashirama wherever he went. It made her stamina better by each day, but otherwise, he obliged her to the point where yes, she was primped and pampered like a prized pet.

"What do you mean, Tobi? Her skin gets itchy if I let her loose fur just shed naturally. I don't want her uncomfortable."

The white-haired boy scowled. "When Otou-sama told you to take care of it, he didn't mean pamper it! It's supposed to be your animal companion in battle, not a lazy leech!"

"She does come with me in battle, it's not like she has a choice. She's getting better all the time at keeping up and watching my back."

Shikako wore her hair now in two ponytails which stuck out from the sides of her head, still too short to hang down properly. She stretched out her tails as he began grooming them, not missing a single spot. Her ears were drooping a little in relaxation, and she hummed in contentment. She was beginning to drift off when Hashirama announced, "Done! It's time for lunch now!"

She opened her eyes and climbed off the bed, following the two brothers as they talked.

"One of these days you're going to be carrying it in your arms and putting bows in its hair to show how cute it is! I'm surprised it hasn't gotten fat from lying around like a lazy ass all winter!"

"I've told you hundreds of times, stop calling her 'it', Tobi. She's a sentient being, with shinobi skills just like the both of us, but her training started late, so it's taking time for her to get up to par, especially since I have to push her so hard to keep up when we have to run either to or from something. I don't want to lose her like we lost Itama."

Shikako bit her lip, a feeling of deep guilt worming through her insides as she was forced to overhear such a personal discussion. She didn't speak to anyone but Hashirama, since everyone else wanted to kill her, even Madara, who had become the Senju boy's best friend. She was learning things from both of them that she was sure she wouldn't have mastered until she was thirteen, when she graduated from the Academy. Her huge chakra made it more difficult for her to do precise techniques, but she worked hard whenever she was with the boys, not slowing them down when she could help it, as long as she got her nap once they got back to Senju Village.

She'd found that she was genius at strategy, which her clan was known for. She picked up things quickly mentally, but because of that, she was not as formidable physically, being a girl for one, and being very young for another. She'd been born in a time of peace, unlike the time of the Shinobi Clan Wars, which she'd figured out she was in now. It was such a bothersome thing to have to train so hard to keep up with the one she was chained to—she flinched at the word "master"—but she had to, or else she would've died soon after she'd come here.

"You think this half-Kyubi's on par with our little brother?!" Tobirama demanded, then threw back his head, laughing mockingly at his brother. "You must be joking! If Otou-sama heard you, he'd take your precious pet from you!"

"You know that isn't possible, Tobi. If anyone touches this chain, their chakra will be snatched from them, instant death. You saw what happened last time someone tried to separate us."

"Yeah, I know, but you shouldn't get so connected to it. You know that once you become head of the clan, you'll have to take a wife from the Uzumaki Clan to keep relations steady with them. Don't let your youth get carried away and mess things up. It's not even human, so getting attached to such a demon would be the end to being allied to _anyone_."

Her ears lowered in disgust. Was Tobirama thinking that Hashirama liked her, as in _liked_ her?! It made her skin crawl just thinking about it. Boys were disgusting, full of cooties and other gross things. They didn't even have the decency to pee behind a bush! She had to turn her head whenever Madara or Hashirama had to take a leak, embarrassed they had no shame when around a girl. She might be seven, but she hated being around boys, so it sucked to have to spend so much time with them. It didn't mean she hated Hashirama, but she was an only child and had been raised around women, her father having had several sisters and no brothers. If she was any more sensitive, she'd be like Madara, unable to pee around boys. She at least could do that, although she went behind a tree to have some semblance of privacy.

The trio joined most of the clan around the cook fire, Hashirama getting double servings for her, since he thought she was too skinny and had to eat more so she could fill out as she grew. She was about to sit down next to Hashirama, but then saw the watching eyes of the clan elders. She knelt on the ground and lowered her mouth to her bowl of rice, digging in like a dog would. She couldn't even use her hands to eat while in public, let alone chopsticks, because then she wouldn't keep her image of "Hashirama's pet". She wasn't an animal, but everyone but Hashirama treated her like one. She was sure she'd have to eat off the ground if it wasn't for him.

Her dexterous tongue caught every crumb on the tray her dishes were on, since with her hard training came enormous hunger. She _was_ filling out, with her muscles. She had almost no fat on her, but she wasn't emaciated. She wasn't bulky, but she was more toned than the average seven-year-old girl. She hated keeping secrets from everyone, but her presence alone must've disrupted the past events which were going on, so she already knew that Hashirama was being tailed by Tobirama during his meetings with Madara.

Butsuma came to the lunch crowd as it was beginning to thin, and Shikako was grooming her face to make sure she didn't have any stray bits of food stuck in her fur. He looked at her coldly, but Hashirama just put a hand on her head, stroking gently.

"Hashirama, Tobirama, come with me, we have important things to speak about."

The boys stood, and Shikako followed Hashirama, brushing dirt from her hands, her eyes watchful as she observed with her usual thoroughness.

They sat in the center room of their home, Butsuma revealed, "I know you're hanging out with that boy."

Hashirama jerked. "How did you—"

"Otou-sama had me tail you," Tobirama cut in. "After all, you're severely lacking when it comes to sensing others. You've been spending lots of time outside the village. I was starting to get suspicious."

"I gathered intel on that young man," Butsuma continued. "He's from the Uchiha Clan. He's already killed several capable adults from our clan. To be that skilled at a young age… No doubt he's a prodigy."

Hashirama didn't seem surprised by this information, although he said nothing.

"Judging from that expression on your face, I take it you're both aware of each other's clans?"

"No, I had no idea. I don't think he knows either."

"Then I'm sure you're fully aware of what you need to do next. I haven't shared this info with anyone from the clan. So unless you want to be branded a traitor, the next time you meet up with this young man, I want you to follow him. Your mission will be to gather as much intel on the Uchiha as possible. If he gets suspicious…kill him."

Hashirama's eyes widened at the prospect of killing his best friend. Shikako bit her lip to keep from gasping, even though this was the reality of the time they lived in, even if her companion was idealistic in wanting peace.

"Are you sure he's from the Uchiha?"

"Positive. He may already know you're a Senju, in which he could be playing dumb in order to pry more sensitive information from you. Regardless, don't trust him."

"You're wrong. He would never do—"

"So what are you, a mind reader now?! If he's pulling the wool over your eyes, you not only jeopardize this family but the entire Senju Clan! Tobirama and I will tail you just in case. Understood?"

* * *

That night, Hashirama shook, he was so angry that he was to betray his friendship with Madara because he couldn't refuse his father's orders. He already was in ill favor with the clan because of Shikako, which wasn't his fault in the first place, but to be branded a traitor? His fate would be sealed, as would hers. He put a hand on her shoulder as he looked at the rock he'd received from Madara the day before.

"I _won't_ let anyone else die…" he vowed in a pained voice as he wrote "Leave now, it's a trap" on the rock. His hand slipped up her neck to her head, where he petted her hair.

She nodded and vowed in tandem, "I will follow you in whatever you choose, Hashirama."

* * *

Most of this is from the manga, as well as I could get it across from mostly visuals to words. It will follow the canon storyline, just with a few tweaks.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The next day, Hashirama and Madara met on the banks of the river, Madara calling, "From now on, we'll skip rocks as a formal way of greeting one another!"

"Okay!" Hashirama agreed.

They skipped rocks across the river, and when Hashirama caught his, he spotted the message "Run!" on it. Madara waved and called, "My bad, Hashirama! I just remembered I gotta run an errand today!"

Hashirama called back, "I see! Well then, I won't keep you! I'll catch up with you later!"

Then all three sprinted away, but Butsuma and Tobirama jumped out, followed by the head of the Uchiha Clan, Tajima, and Madara's younger brother, Izuna. Hashirama and Shikako stopped to watch in shock as they clashed, only for Hashirama and Madara to throw their rocks to block kunai thrown at their little brothers, standing in front of each other to block any attacks.

"Even if it's you, harm one hair on my little brother, and you'll face my wrath!" Madara yelled at his friend. He calmed, then sneered, "All our talk of building our own village, looks like it was nothing more than wishful thinking."

"Madara, do you really feel…?" Hashirama questioned, afraid of what would happen.

"For what it's worth, it may have been fleeting but I really did have a blast, Hashirama."

"Three on three," Tajima observed. "You finally ready to get your hands dirty, Madara?"

"No," Madara answered. "Hashirama's stronger than me, along with that 'pet' of his, it fights with him too, so it's four on three. If we try and take them head on, we'll get the short end of the stick."

"No way," Izuna gasped. "He's stronger than you, Nii-san?"

Tajima smirked. "Interesting. I never expected him to wield such power."

Madara turned away. "Until next time then."

Tajima nodded. "We're falling back."

"Madara!" Hashirama called after his friend. "You don't really believe it was all wishful thinking, do you? After all our brainstorming, we'd finally…"

"Trust me, I wish things could be different," Madara replied without turning back. "But at the end of the day, you're a Senju. The blood of my brothers, are on the Senju's hands."

Hashirama's face grew troubled as Madara's words struck him.

"Relax," the Uchiha boy continued. "No further blood will be shed today. But next time we meet, we'll be adversaries on the field of battle, Senju Hashirama." He then turned his head, his eyes lit up in Sharingan with a single tomoe in each eye. "And when that time comes, you'll address me as Uchiha Madara!"

"You see that Otou-san!" Izuna cried happily. "Nii-san's eyes have…"

Tajima grinned. "Heh…we failed to gather any useful intel on the Senju, but it looks like we won't go back completely empty handed."

* * *

Basically this is taken from the manga, save a few changes to have my OC in there.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Time skip! Then again, it does the same in the manga, so here you go!

* * *

Years passed full of battle, and they all became adults, Hashirama and Madara now the heads of their clans, Shikako still at his side. She now wore battle armor over her clothes, custom fit for her. She'd become a woman, even if her lazy habits hadn't changed at all. She kept up and even ran ahead of Hashirama now, the mark of the Senju Clan on her forehead and chest plate. Although she'd thought it was fun as a child, she now knew the curse of being bound to any master, being half Kyubi.

In Hashirama's room, after a long battle, he brushed her long hair, which fell to her hips, straight as a pin. He chuckled as he finished and then braided her hair loosely for bed. He'd already brushed her fur, so she wore a yukata, her tails curled around her legs. "You're still so lazy, Shikako. You won't even brush your own hair. All you like doing is napping and watching at the clouds in your spare time."

She lowered her head and he flicked her ear teasingly. She giggled and he held her close.

"I won't marry, even when I'm sure my life will be cut short," he murmured in her sensitive ear, "even if I'm the head of the Senju Clan. What woman would stand a beauty like you only a few feet away as I make love to her? Even if the head of the Uzumaki Clan has sworn his daughter to me. Mito-sama wouldn't allow another woman so close to me, even if you're claimed to be my famous 'pet'."

She shivered as he blew into her ear. He smiled and breathed, "I love you, Shikako."

As soon as she thought to reply, her tongue was stilled, so she couldn't speak. She pressed her lips together and shut her eyes, until she was able to speak again. "You know I want to reply, but my bonds…won't allow it."

He turned her and lifted her chin. "You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes."

He bent down to kiss her, only for a knock on the door to interrupt them. He gritted his teeth, but stood and answered it. "What is it, Tobi? I'm settling down for the night."

Tobirama frowned as he looked at Shikako, still hating her for binding his brother to her. "I'm merely wishing you good night, Nii-san. Pampering your pet as always, even if I've warned you that getting close to it would only get you in trouble."

"Shikako is important to me, more important than any woman that could be presented to me, Tobi! How can you still despise her?! She's done nothing to you!"

"It isn't what it's done to _me_, Hashi."

"Enough! I will do what I wish, and you won't protest any further! Understand?"

"Yes, Nii-san."

Hashirama slammed the door in his brother's face and growled as he turned back to Shikako, who had turned to stare out the window at the moon. He smiled and put his arms back around her. "You're always staring off into space, instantly bored yet your ears miss nothing. I swear to you, no one will find out that my affections have deepened for you. You will be my one and only love…"

* * *

Ooooooh...forbidden love...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Final chapter everyone! I hope you like it!

* * *

The next day, the final battle between Hashirama and Madara occurred, and Madara surrendered to the truce. Time passed, and they built a village, right in the spot they'd envisioned. They stood on top of the mountain and gazed out at what they'd made together. Madara's eyes went to Shikako, who still stood at Hashirama's side. Her hands cradled a growing stomach, so he teased, "Has your 'pet' gone off and had some fun with the Kyubi? I thought that she wouldn't want to cross back so soon."

"Madara!" Hashirama protested. "Don't tease Shikako! She's in a delicate phase right now!"

Madara laughed. "Of course I know _you_ are the one who fathered her child, or should I say 'kit'?"

Hashirama looked around suspiciously and hissed, "It's a secret!"

"A secret? _Everyone_ knows you're together. It's natural, since you can only be so far away from each other with that chain. I'd be surprised if someone _didn't_."

Hashirama blushed and scratched his temple. "And here I thought I could keep it secret."

"You didn't say it out loud, but there's no mistaking how you look at each other. If I'd known this would happen by picking up that chain, _I_ would've volunteered."

Shikako shot a glare at him and he grinned cheekily. "Don't you worry, my dear. I wouldn't think of trying to take him from you. Besides, it's impossible once the bond is formed. I'm not that desperate."

"You're always such a tease, Madara," Hashirama chortled as he put an arm around his lover.

"When is she due to deliver?"

"About a month. When it's born, would you be our child's godfather?"

"Of course. Any child of yours should be proud to have me looking after them."

Tobirama came up and shouted, "What're you two doing up here?! The Uzumaki Clan head has come to present Mito-sama to you, Hashi! It's not going to end well, believe me!"

* * *

Hashirama kissed Mito's hand and smiled. "Mito-sama, you've become more beautiful since I last saw you."

She smiled back. "Hashirama-sama, it's good to see you again after all this time." She then turned to Shikako. "Hello again, Shikako-chan! It seems that we'll be together more often after this!"

The Senju man raised his eyebrows. "Mito-sama?"

"I accept that your affections are firmly placed on Shikako-chan, but if you refuse me, Chichi-ue will wage war. Please, let us get married and have at least one child. Even if our love is a lie, I don't want to see this village destroyed by war when it's barely started."

He bowed his head. "I understand, Mito-sama. Thank you for the warning and understanding my relationship with Shikako."

"I've known her as long as I've known you, Hashirama-sama. Even at that time, I knew you felt something special for her."

"H-how?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

* * *

Shikako gave birth to a baby girl who was furless except her ears and tails, and she had sharp little nails. She screamed at top volume as her father held her, and overjoyed light in his eyes. He held out his daughter to Madara.

"Look, see? Within a couple more generations the human blood ought to fade out. She's so beautiful, even if she's part Kyubi."

Madara nodded. "So beautiful…"

Mito took the newborn next and she instantly began nuzzling the wailing child. "You're so precious! I hope my baby with Hashirama-sama will be just as cute as you!"

"Mito-sama, be careful! You'll smother her!" Hashirama cried as he began panicking.

Shikako held up a hand, which made him pause. She held out her hands and took her baby in her arms. She used her chakra to soothe the new life to a contented slumber. She then licked the downy cheek of her daughter and nuzzled it with barely the tip of her nose.

"We've decided to call her Chise," Hashirama cooed as he stroked his lover's hair. "Our little star."

She looked up at him and smiled, a more tender smile than any he'd witnessed from her before. It was then he knew it was the right choice to keep their daughter. It had made her happier than even saying he loved her.

When he'd first met her, he'd been surprised how tiny she'd been compared to him, being such an untrained and inexperienced child in comparison to him and Madara had been. Now, she held wisdom that he could only guess at and there seemed to always be something she was observing, even when it didn't appear she was listening. She was the laziest woman he'd met, but it had its charm. He would take care of her and she would always follow him.

He prayed that their child wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Oh, adorkable Hashirama... It seems a miracle anyone took him seriously.

Okay, that's the end!

Please review!


End file.
